


GG Smut

by Kayaliceis



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayaliceis/pseuds/Kayaliceis
Summary: Gg smutKpop gg ships
Relationships: Ahn Hyojin | LE/Kim Yongsun | Solar/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Jennie Kim, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Kang Seulgi/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	GG Smut

Ships from gg in Kpop


End file.
